The invention relates to loudspeaker systems, and more particularly to loudspeaker systems for reproducing audio signals from a multiple channel input.
It is an important object of the invention to provide an improved loudspeaker system for reproducing audio signals from a multiple channel input.
According to the invention, a loudspeaker system includes a first audio signal input; a first driver having a dual voice coil, a second driver having a dual voice coil, wherein the first audio signal input is coupled to a voice coil of the first driver and to a voice coil of the second driver.
In another aspect of the invention, a loudspeaker system includes a first driver, a second driver, a left audio channel input, a right audio channel input, and a center audio channel input. The loudspeaker system is constructed and arranged so that sound waves representative of the signal on said center audio channel input and either signal on the left or the right audio channel inputs are radiated by the first driver and so that sound waves representative of the signal on the center audio channel input are radiated by the said first driver and said second driver.